Marley Rose
Marley Marie Rose is a major character on Glee: The New York Story ''during the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons. She was a student at William McKinley High School and at the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. She was a member of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. She was a member of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. She and her mother, Millie Rose, were poverty stricken while she was in High School. This led to Marley's self-esteem issues, and she is recovering from bulimia nervosa, which she developed in the eighth grade. Her best friend is Sebastian Smythe, who ironically was part of the rival show choir the Dalton Academy Warblers during his time in High School. Marley is also close to Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson. She was in a relationship with Jake Puckerman during the first and second seasons, but ultimately broke up with him in No Boundaries after developing feelings for his older brother, Noah Puckerman. She is currently married to Puck, and they have two children together. Initially a recurring character during the first and second seasons, she was promoted during the third season. The series then shifted focus around her as she focused on her goal of becoming a Grammy-winning artist. Marley eventually releases two Number One albums on the Billboard Charts, and won five Grammys in her career. Biography Marley was born in Lima, Ohio on December 5, 1996 to parents Millie Rose and Christopher Hudson. Unfortunately, Marley never knew her father since Christopher was also romancing Carole Hudson. Prior to attending McKinley in the ninth grade, Marley attended middle school in Lima where she developed bulimia nervosa. She ended up missing her middle school graduation because of her bulimia, and developed poor self-esteem at the beginning of High School. She discovered her half-brother was none other than Finn, and the two of them developed a strong brother-sister bond. Personality From the beginning of Season One, Marley is portrayed as a shy and sweet 16-year-old with a good heart. Upon joining the New Directions, Marley attempts to fit in. However, this proves to be difficult when the New Directions eventually turn on her when Bree had been bullying her. Since then, Marley feels alienated, which perspires her self-esteem issues. Marley has expressed interested in singing, hoping to one day end up on the top of the charts. While in Glee Club, she developed friendships with Kitty, Blaine, Jake, Ryder, Unique, Artie and Sam, as well as a sister-sister relationship with Rachel Berry. Marley's kind personality causes feuds among Sebastian, Puck, Artie, and Jake, as all of them had or currently have feelings of affection for her. Marley has strong values--for a time she was afraid of being in an intimate relationship, which was the main cause of her breakup with Jake. She eventually lost her virginity to Puck in Season Three. Because of Puck and Finn's guidance, Marley becomes more strong-willed and confident in herself, and even takes risks in order to maintain a happy relationship with her husband; one instance being her putting her music career aside for Puck when he was honored with an award, and another being her and Puck taking risque pictures of themselves in the bedroom which were eventually leaked because she refused to do a ''Sports Illustrated cover with her topless. Marley values the opinions of those close to her, and takes their feelings into consideration when she's about to make a life-changing move. Relationships Marley-Puck Relationship ''(Parley / Puckerose)'' The Marley-Puck relationship, (commonly known as Parley or less commonly as Puckerose) is the romantic relationship between Marley Rose '''and '''Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. At the beginning of their romantic encounter, Marley was still dating Puck's brother Jake, and Puck was nursing his heartbreak from Quinn. After Marley and Jake break up following the Season Two finale, Marley and Puck become a couple and spend the summer together in New York City. Marley gets close to Puck to the point where she loses her virginity to him, and their relationship gets serious when Puck introduces Marley to his mother and sister. After Marley graduates from McKinley early, Marley and Puck get engaged, and begin to plan their wedding, but they face the constant roadblock from Jake and Bree who still plan on making Marley's life hell. Marley eventually is able to get through to Jake, and the two of them are amicable after Marley and Puck get married. Shortly after Marley and Puck get married, Marley finds out she's pregnant with her and Puck's first child. Puck and Marley eventually welcome their first child in Season Five, Charlotte Rose Puckerman, and later have a second child in Season Six, Jaxon Jace Puckerman. Marley-Jake Relationship ''(Jarley)'' The Marley-Jake '''relationship (commonly known as '''Jarley) was the former romantic relationship between Marley Rose '''and '''Jake Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. Marley and Jake are an item at the beginning of Season One but their relationship sours during Season Two when Jake starts cheating on Marley with Bree. Marley is unaware of the cheating, and just assumes Jake has abandoned her like the rest of the Glee Club. Marley eventually finds out Jake cheated on her in the Season Two finale, and she breaks up with him to be with Jake's older brother, Puck. Jake still holds jealousy that Marley is happy with Puck and does whatever he can to sabotage the relationship. Eventually, Jake stops listening to Bree, and decides to back away from Marley and Puck's relationship. Marley and Jake become amicable with one another, even to the point where they become friends again. Trivia * Marley shares similarities with Rachel Berry: both of them are defacto leaders of the Glee Club, and have a passion for singing. However, Marley wants to be on the radio and Rachel wants to excel on Broadway. * Marley is the first and only character to date both Puckerman brothers. * Marley's mother named her 'Marley' after playing Bob Marley while in labor with her. She evidently couldn't name her daughter 'Bob', so she went with 'Marley'.